Portal:Rebirth
by Gray Territe
Summary: A rewrite of the original story,with my oc as the main protagonist,and a Human Glados?
1. Chapter 1:Calling in a favor

A chime filled Gray's ears,as he leans up. **_"Hello,you have been asleep for -fifty- Days. We have resurrected you for a breif physical and mental wellness evaluation."_****_"when you hear the buzzer, look up at the roof."_**A buzzer sounded,and Grayson rolls his eyes and looks up.

**_"Good,when you hear the buzzer, look down at the floor."_**A buzzer sounds and Grayson looks down.

**_"There is a painting on the wall, please go to it."_**Grayson walks around his bed and past the entertainment center/Bar. he looks at a frame of art;a cabin near a lake in a sparkling lake.

**_"This is art. when you hear the buzzer, stare at the art."_**A Buzzer sounded,and Grayson stared at it, listening to the ticking. The buzzer sounded again.

**_"This completes your gymnastic evaluation. if you think you're not mentally fit,reflect briefly on this classical music."_**A classic music chop played breifly, Grayson swayed to it before being interrupted by the buzzer.

**_"Please return to your bed."_**Grayson plops on the memory foam bed and falls asleep.

-Skip, Unknown amount of time-

a garbled alarm went off,waking Grayson. **_Hello you have been asleep for -Nine nine nine nine nine ni-"_**The information was interrupted by an urgent knock,"Uh! hello? is anyone alive?" Asked an English voice. Grayson stumbled,displeased by the urgency,and yes,it was hard waking up with barely charged augments. After a brief moment Grayson opens the door to see a metalic ball,who screamed and backed up on his rail,"Oh you look terrib-". The sphere went back over his words,"I mean good. You look great! very healthy." He said,nodding his entire bdy like how a human would nod thier head. Grayson regarded the core with a pair of confused yet ready to fight eyes,and moved backwards as the Core barged in. "Oh yeah uhm...Im Wheatley. You might want to hold onto something. Word of advice. Up to You." He slipped up into a compartment,as the entire room began to tremble violently. It stopped after a couple of minutes,and Wheatley comes down again. "So most Augmented subjects encounter come cognative and battery deterioration. Now you've been under for quite a while. No need to panic,because you might have a very minor case of major Battery damage." Wheatley said,bringing panic to the silver haired male.

"But dont worry! well..you can be worried as that is the proper reaction to having been told you've got serious battery damage." Wheatley said,nodding some more. "_Do you _understand what I'm saying? At all? Does any of this make any sense? Just tell me, 'Yes'_._" said. Grayson opened his mouth to speak,to find that he was voiceless. "Okay. What you're doing there is Mouthing. You just... you just mouthed. But nevermind. Say 'Apple'. 'Aaaapple." Wheatley said,lengthening it like Grayson was a moron. "Simple word. 'Apple'." Wheatley rants softly. "Just say 'Apple'. Classic. Very simple." He said,getting a death glare from Grayson

"_Okay, you know what? That's close enough. Just hold tight._" Wheatley said as he went back up into the compartment,and the room began to tremble violently once more. **"_All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown._****"** The Announcer Said.

"Alright, I wasn't going to mention this to you, but I am in PRETTY HOT WATER here." Wheatley said,driving the container along. The container rumbled softly,as the walls cracked from all the movement. "How you doing down there? You still holding on?" Wheatley shouted over all the noise. The walls began to fall apart,revealing many other containers like Grayson's. "The reserve power ran out, so of course the whole relaxation center stops waking up the bloody test subjects." Wheatley said,starting to sound a bit angry. they stop at a small collecion of containers with a hole that would barely fit the current one. "Hold on! This is a bit tricky!" Wheatley said." "And of course nobody tells ME anything. Noooo. Why should they tell me anything?" He rants a little more,as they rounded a corner,and stopped at a wall. "Okay, almost there. On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready..." The container wound back,and Grayson held on for dear life as he rammed the wall.

"Good news: that is NOT a docking station. So there's one mystery solved. I'm going to attempt a manual override on this wall. Could get a bit technical! Hold on!" The container wound up again,and rams the wall harder. "Almost there! Remember: you're looking for a gun that makes holes. Not bullet holes, but-- well, you'll figure it out. Really do hold on this time!" The container wound back really far,and finally broke the wall.

"Whew. There we go! Now I'll be honest, you are probably in no fit state to run this particular type of cognitive gauntlet. But... um... at least you're a good mouther. So... you've got that. You've got the mouthing on your side. Just do your best, and I'll meet you up ahead." Wheatley said.

Grayson gestured at the hole,and looked at Wheatley. "Yeah, it's alright. Go ahead." He assured. Grayson shook his head and jumped into the chamber,breaking the glass roof. "Thats the spirit! Good luck!"

A few tests later*

"Hey hey! You made it!" Wheatley cheers as Grayson walks through the door. Grayson waved as casually as possible. "There should be a portal device on that podium over there." Wheatley said,squinting at it. "I can't see it though... Maybe it fell off. Do you want to go and have a quick look?" He asked. Grayson rolls his eyes and nervously steps forward,peering around. He took a step closer to see if it was under a tile,to have the floor end up falling underneath him.

"Can you see the portal gun?" Wheatley shouts disn after Gray,who was climbing out of a pool of water. "Also, are you alive? That's important, should have asked that first." Wheatley said,as Grayson was getting grime off of his clothes. He looks up,hoping that Wheatley was there. "I'm--do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to work on the assumption that you're still alive and I'm just going to wait for you up ahead." He said. Grayson shook his head and proceeded into a clearing,with what looked like a staircae leading the Portal Gun. He picks it up and places a blue portal,connecting to the corresponding Orange Portal.

another 3 tests later...*

Grayson finally reached the test that Grayson hoped he would be in. "Hey! Oi oi! I'm up here!" Wheatley said. Grayson smiles and looks up at him. "Oh, brilliant. You DID find a portal gun! You know what? It just goes to show: people with battery damage are the real heroes in the end aren't they? At the end of the day. Brave." Wheatley said,trying to instill confidence into the male,which ultimately worked,as Grayson nw had a warm,beaming smile. "Pop a portal on that wall behind me there, and I'll meet you on the other side of the room." Grayson did so,and hopped through. Wheatley looked worried,"Okay, listen, let me lay something on you here. It's pretty heavy. They told me NEVER NEVER EVER to disengage myself from my Management Rail. Or I would DIE. But we're out of options here. So... get ready to catch me, alright, on the off chance that I'm not dead the moment I pop off this thing." he said

Grayson nods,waiting under him to support Wheatley,and help him make sure he gets off safely. "On three. Ready? One... Two..." Wheatley was about to pop off,when he reels back in fear,his optic shrinking,"THREE! That's high. It's TOO high, isn't it, really, that--" He yelps,trying to regain his composure. "Alright, going on three just gives you too much time to think about it. Let's, uh, go on one this time. Okay, ready?" He asked. Grayson nods.

"ONE Catchmecatchmecatchmecatchmecatchme" Wheatley screams. Grayson dove out of the way to avoid being crushed by the falling orb. "OW! OW... I. Am. Not. Dead! I'm not dead!" Wheatley laughs triumphantly. "I can't move, though. That's the problem now." He said,"Are you still there? Can you pick me up, do you think? If you are there?" Wheatley asked. Grayson dusts himself off and picks up the portal gun,then he uses it to pick Wheatley up,"Oh! Brilliant, thank you, great."

"Plug me into that stick on the wall over there. Yeah? And I'll show you something. You'll be impressed by this." Wheatley requested. Grayson gave a slightly worried look at the Core,"It DOES sound rude. I'm not going to lie to you. It DOES sound rude. It's not. Put me right on it. Stick me in." Grayson rolls his eyes and puts him in.

"Ummmm. Yeah, I can't do it if you're watching." Wheatley chuckled nervously. Grayson looked at the cor,again in twisted confusion. "Seriously, I'm not joking. Could you just turn around for a second?" Wheatley asked. Grayson rolls his eyes and turns his back. a few beeps occoured,"Alright, you can turn around now!" Wheatley said. Grayson turns around,and imitated that he was suprised that there was a secret panel. After all,he wanted to be a decent friend to the Core. After a moment Wheatley popped off,and Grayson picked him up. "And off we go." He said,as if it were routine.

"Look at this! No rail to tell us where to go! OH, this is brilliant. We can go where ever we want! Hold on, though, where are we going? Seriously. Hang on, let me just get my bearings. Hm. Just follow the rail, actually." Wheatley said. Grason chuckled silently and started to follow the rail.

"Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something right now." Whetley started,as they walked down the hall. "In order to escape, we're going to have to go through HER chamber." Wheatley said. Grayson was trying to remeber who this 'her' was. All of a sudden the though of a big,yellow,singular optic enters his mind. Grayson nods at Wheatley. "And she will probably kill us if, um, she's awake." Wheatley said.

Grayson walks down a ransacked hall looking ready to collapse at any given moment. The door to the chamber slowly rose,"Okay, I'm gonna lay my cards on the table: I don't wanna do it. I don't want to go in there. Don't... Don't go in there - She's off. She's off! Panic over! She's off. All fine! On we go." Grayson started into the chamber,stepping over parts of the large body. "There she is...What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac." Wheatley said.

"You know who ended up, do you know who ended up taking her down in the end? You're not going to believe this. A human." Wheatley said. Grayson avertd his eyes for a moment,"I know! I know, I wouldn't have believed it either." Wheatley said. "Apparently this human escaped and nobody's seen him since.." Wheatley said. "Then there was a sort of long chunk of time where absolutely nothing happened and then there's us escaping now. So that's pretty much the whole story, you're up to speed. Don't touch anything." He said.

They walk down some stairs toward a direct drop,"Jump! Actually, looking at it, that is quite a distance, isn't it?" Wheatley asked. Grayson drops down,Wheatley yells all the way down. Grayson lands on his build in leg braces. "Still held! Still bein' held. That's a great job. You've applied the grip. We're all fine. That's tremendous." Wheatley compliments as they had to a catwalk,Whetley looked down,"AH! I- Sorry, I just looked down. I do not recommend it." He said,lookingdown again,"AH! I've just done it again."Wheatley yelps.

They walk into a room full of levers. Grayson nearly fell trying to see them all. "Look for a switch that says ESCAPE POD. Alright? Don't touch ANYTHING else." Wheatley said. The room was far too dim to see up further than a few feet. "Not interested in anything else. Don't TOUCH anything else. Don't even LOOK at anything else, just--well, obviously you've got to look at everything else to find ESCAPE POD, but as soon as you've looked at something and it doesn't say ESCAPE POD, look at something else, look at the next thing. Alright? But don't touch anything else or look at any--well, look at other things, but don't... you understand." Grayson looks at Wheatley,because of his delayed words,"Can you see it anywhere? I can't see it anywhere. Uh. Tell you what, plug me in and I'll turn the lights on."

Grayson plugs Wheatley into the operation booth. Really bright spotlights turn on,"'Let there be light.' That's, uh... God. I was quoting God." Wheatley said. Grayson sneers softly,clearly signing that he wasnt happy with that. "Oh! Look at that. It's turning. Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up..." Wheatley said,as he started using the computers to find that lever. The booth turns,"Oh! Look at that. It's turning. Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up..." he said,resuming his search. "Now, escape pod... escape pod..." Wheatley mutters. It started moving up. "It's... It's moving up." He said,"Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it I've got it I've got it! THIS should slow it down!" Wheatley said. the booth stopped,and moved a lot faster. "No. Makes it go faster." He said. They turn up in the dstroyed chamber. "Uh oh."

**_Backup downloading.."_**

"Okay don't panic! Alright? Stop panicking! I can still stop this. Ahh. Oh there's a password. It's fine. I'll just hack it. Not a problem... umm..." Wheatley said. Grayson could only stare at the massive body as something happened. The heap of metal and wires shifted,but never rose. "A...A...A...A...A... Umm... A." Wheatley said,only to get a buzzer. "Nope. Okay. A... A... A... A... A... C." He tries again,to get a buzzer. More machinery began to get functioning.

"No. Wait, did I do B? Do you have a pen? Start writing these down."

**_Power up complete"_**

A hand reached out fom the wires as a body pulled itself from the wreckage. It looked frozen or tense with pain,as it finally tated to pullitself together. "Okay. Okay. Okay listen: New plan. Act natural act natural. We've done nothing wrong." Wheatley said,as the large female opened her eyes. "Hello!" Wheatley said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh... It's you." Glados said in a cold tone. "You KNOW her?" Wheatley asked quietly. Grayson felt himself stripped by her gaze,as she glared at him,I've been really busy being dead." Glados began in a casual,lazy drawl,before her voice turned cold as ice,"You know, after you MURDERED ME." Glados snarls. "You did what?!" Whealey yelps as a manipulation clay came down and plucked Grayson and Wheatley from the recepticule.. "Oh no no no... No! Nooo!" Wheatley cried,before Glados squeezed him to shut him up.

"Okay. Look. We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster." Glados said,


	2. Chapter 2:The Escape Act

Grayson lands in the Incinerator Room. "Here we are. The Incinerator Room. Be careful not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here."Glados said,putting a sting that lasted in the back of his head, as he walked along,flipping over tiles or throwing debris into the furnace. "The dual portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times." Glados said,finding a camera to look into the furnace. The Portal Gun was seen under a lot of debris. "There it is." Glados said in a very pleasent purr. The panels laid over it weakly lifted th rubble off the gun. Grayson approached carefully,and grabs the Portal gun. "Good. You have a dual portal device. There should be a way back to the testing area up ahead." Glados said in a semi-casual tone. As Grayson made his way through the ruined test chamber 19,Glados spoke up,"_Once testing starts, I'm required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started testing yet. This will be our only chance to talk._" She said. Grayson portals over a wall up upripped debris. Grayson found no way to get over the next wall. "_Here, let me get that for you._" She said,lowering a panel,with a portal conductive surface.

Grayson portals to the other side,and back up into the main testing area. "_Do you know the biggest lesson I learned from what you did? I discovered I have a sort of black-box quick-save feature. In the event of a catastrophic failure, the last two minutes of my life are preserved for analysis._ _I was able - well, forced really - to relive you killing me. Again and again. Forever._"

Those last few words had a sort of sting that again,lasted. Grayson managed to made it to an elevator and down to the testing course. 'Back to it again eh?' Grayson thought as darkness consumed him.

* * *

*skip Unknown amount of time*

Grayson got to an opening in a wall. Off in the distance he saw a portal surface. He placed a portal on that far panel,and one on the wall behind him. He walks through and falls into a room,where the portal was out of reach. He saw a door marked "Emergency GLaDOS Shutdown and Cake dispensary". Dear lord this reeked of a trap. Warily,Grayson started toward the door,and reaches out to open it,when the knob went slack,and the door fell,to reveal a wall. "_I honestly, TRULY didn't think you'd fall for that._" Glados said,"_In fact, I devised a much more elaborate trap further ahead, for when you got through this easy one._"

A soft chuckle emits.

"_If I'd known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling,__Well it was nice catching up. Let's get to business._"

The Conveyor opens into GLaDOS's main chamber

"_I hope you brought something stronger than a portal gun this time,__Otherwise, I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive club. Ha ha._" She said. Her face was emotionless,but she had small hints of emotion,given that her black lips had a light bend upward.

Crap Turrets were placed all around the chamber,two on each side. "_Seriously, though. Goodbye._"

Grayson gave a smirk. All the Crap Turrets tried firing,but to no avail.

They all explode,cracking the glass. Glados gave a priceless scowl. "_Oh. You were busy back there._"

Grayson remains still,staring at her. "_Well. I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea." _Glados said,A tube came down and broke an upper pane of the small chamber. "_It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a last deep breath. And hold it._" She said Something clunky and loud thundered through the pipe. Glados gave a look of severe confusion,until Wheatley rolled out,"I hate you so much." Glados spat. Grayson ran out of Glados's reach.

Grayson started the core transfer

The stalemate was quickly resolved,"Wait, what if this hurts? What if it REALLY hurts? Ohhh, I didn't think of that." Wheatley said. "Oh, it will. Believe me, it will." Glados comments sisnisterly. Mechanical arms grab GLaDOS,"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NO! STOP! No!" _Glados snarls. Walls rose,blocking off whatever process was going on,followed by "_No! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_" From Glados,the sound of her scream sent chills down his spine. The lights shut down,suspending Grayson in darkness. The sounds of metal folding and wires tearing fill the room. Glados then flew out from behind the wall,her body landing with a dull thud. The walls then lower to reveal Wheatley on a black metal body,the frame quite large and intimidating. Wheatley was playing with his newfound power,"Wowwwww! Check me out partner!" He exclaims. Grayson chuckles softly,but looks at Glados with a feeling of dread...no! She tried to kill him! He cant go soft now.

"Oh! The escape lift!" Wheatley said sheepishly. The lift announced it's arrival with a soft chime,"There we go! lift called!"He said

"Look how small you are down there! I can barely see you! Very tiny and insignificant." Wheatley said.

Grayson walks into the elevator,with a gentle smile.

"Wait. Just thought of something? How am I going to get in? You know, being bloody massive and everything." Wheatley ponders,puting his new hand under his core body,like a human would put their hand under their chin,"Wait! I know! You get into the lift, okay? Then I'll eject myself out of my new body into the lift just as you pass by me! Brilliant." He said,sounding slightly sure. "It's perfect. Except for all the glass hitting us when I smash through the lift, that's a bit of a problem." He said,dropping his shoulders and earning a look of mild concern. "Also, once I eject myself out of the core the lift might stop. Then we'd be trapped in a lift full of broken glass suspended fifty feet off the ground." Wheatley said,as he still pondered how to do this.

"You know what? We'll iron out the details as we go." He said as he paced some.

"This body is amazing, seriously!" He said,turning to Grayson. Grayson chuckles silently and points up.

"Oh! Sorry. The lift. Sorry. I keep forgetting." Wheatley chuckles sheepishly,as the lift ascends.

"This body is amazing, seriously! I can't get over how small you are! But I'm huge!" Wheatley exclaims,puffing up like a gorilla.

His laugh suddenly changed,turning from very light,to dark,and menacing. Grayson started jamming the up button,hoping it would go faster.

When Wheatley's laughter died down,he stops the lift. "Actually, why do we have to leave right now?" He pondered evilly. Grayson looked Wheatley in the eye,and saw that his friendly demeanor had all but disappeared,and only malice remained. "Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny little Wheatley did this!" Wheatley said as the lift stopped at the floor again. A cough emits from Glados as she weakly leans up,"_You didn't do anything._" She said softly. "He did all the work." She said,as she gestured to Grayson. "Oh really. That's what the two of you think, is it?" Wheatley questions as he scowls at Grayson,whom shook his his head in disagreement,in worry of getting harmed by the massive machine.

"_I know you._"

"Sorry, what?" Wheatley questioned as he made his way over to the downed AI. "_The engineers tried everything to make me... behave. To slow me down._" She continues,"_Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas._" She spat. "No! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Wheatley retaliated. Glados smiles in a weakly mischievous way. "No! No! You're LYING! You're LYING!" Wheatley said as he picks her up by the AI's hair,she could only smile more as she ignored the pain. "_It was YOUR voice._ _Yes. You're the tumor._" She said in a tone similar to realization,but it was dripping with sarcasm that would even offend the most sarcastic person on earth,"_You're not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron._"

At that moment Grayson heard the snap that Wheatley displayed,"I AM NOT A MORON!" He snarls,throwing Glados into the elevator with Grayson. "YES YOU ARE! THEY BUILT YOU TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" Glados retaliates,pointing a finger at him. "COULD A MORN PUNCH. YOU. INTO. THIS. PIT! HUH?! Could a Moron do that?!" Wheatley snarls.

The elevator gave a whining creak,and plummeted into darkness.

"Oh,you have no idea what youve done." Glados said.

"_Since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere... Well, we are going somewhere. Alarmingly fast, actually. But since we're not busy other than that, here's a couple of facts._"

"You see,he's not a normal moron,he was created by the world's most intelligent minds in the worl worling to create the world's dubest moron who ever lived. And you just put him in charge of the faucility." She said,also giving him a slow applause

"_Hey, just in case this pit isn't actually bottomless, do you think maybe you could get under me and cushion my fall?"_

Grayson started looking around for an emergency brake.


	3. Chapter 3:Betrayal

Grayson notices a panel at the bottom of the elevator,and rams his heel into it,and removes it as the came to a stop,sending Grayson and Glados into the ceiling and down to the floor. Glados,being a machine, wasnt knocked out,but Grayson was. So she prys open the doors and drags Grayson out. He had busted his lip,leaking a thick red substance. Damn humans,they always have something coming out of them one way or another. Glados dragged her finder along his lip,cathcing the droplet,and carrying it on her finger. She was unsure of this action,but she had to. Glados hums,"he isnt fully human..." She said softly. That red stuff wasn't blood,that was Red Cellulite,or the equivalent of blood for Augmented humans to evenly distribute heat,just like blood does with Oxygen. He mustve been seriously hurt to require a replacement for blood. And the existence of Red Cellulite means that he is,biologically speaking,not human.

When Grayson woke,he was met with Glados preforming a procedure,involving his chest. She was holding an electrical wire to his core. Grayson grabs her arm. "Hold still you moron. Youre still hurt." Glados said,holding him still.

A code fills Grayson's vision.

_**Arperture Science Field Upgrade detected**_

_**Standard GR41 Automatic Armaments being installed...**_

_**Preparing ammunition**_

_**Closing reactor**_

Grayson leans up,and looks at Glados.

They traded glances of worry,and start into Old Aperture.

They hear the Recordings of Cave Johnson. He was nothing short of fucking crazy,but one speech stood out,

"_All right, I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons? Don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! 'I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?'_"

"_Yeah._" Glados said,starting to get a fire in her eyes.

"_Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's going to burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm going to get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!_" Cave shouts

"_Yeah!_" Glados cheers

The tone dies down,"_The point is: If we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intelligence and personality on one? So I have the engineers figuring that out now._" He said,suppressing a sickly cough.

"_Brain Mapping. Artificial Intelligence. We should have been working on it thirty years ago. I will say this - and I'm gonna say it on tape so everybody hears it a hundred times a day: If I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place._" He said,sounding a bit sad.

"_Now she'll argue. She'll say she can't. She's modest like that. But you make her._" He said,coughing some more.

"_Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care._"

A shifting of cloth fills the the room,"_Allright, test's over. You can head on back to your desk._"

Grayson looks at Glados,who looked at the small camera photo of him in her hand,"_Goodbye, sir._" She said.

She sets the photo on the control panel nearby,and summons the elevator to ride back to New Aperture.

Glados puts her hand on Grayson's shoulder,"_I know things look bleak, but that crazy man down there was right. Let's not take these lemons! We are going to march right back upstairs and MAKE him put me back in my body!_"

Grayson looks at her like she was crazy,"_And he'll probably kill us, because he's incredibly powerful and I have no plan.__I'm not going to lie to you, the odds are a million to one. And that's with some generous rounding._" She said.

The elevator stops at an approval station,as they get off,there was a poster on the back wall.

_"That poster! Go look at it for a second, would you?_"

"_Paradoxes. __No A.I. can resist thinking about them._" _She said,already glitching some from just looking at the poster._

_"I know how we can BEAT him. __If you can get me in front of him, I'll fry every circuit in that little idiot's head,__As long as I don't listen to what I'm saying, I should be okay._" She said,nodding softly. Right now,the only thing on Grayson's mind is why Glados's act suddenly cleaned up,when she was taken from the safety of her mainframe.

"_Okay, so it's not the most watertight plan to go confront an omnipotent power-mad A.I. with,but__ It's a better plan than exploding. Marginally._"

The elevator stops at a catwalk leading to an office. "_Try to get us down there. I'll hit him with a paradox._" Glados said,earning a look of "What the hell is wrong with you" From Grayson.

A conversation emits from the room,"For god's sake, you're BOXES with LEGS! It is literally your only purpose! Walking onto buttons! How can you not do the one thing you were designed for?" He screams at a pair of turrets,which were haphazardly jammed into the cube. The legs could barely scoot the body forward

"Warmer. Warrrrmer. Boiling hot. Boiling-okay, colder. Ice cold. Arctic. Very very very cold LOOK JUST GET ON THE BUTTON!" He shouts.

"Oh, that's funny, is it? Oh it's funny? Because we've been at this for twelve hours and you haven't solved it either, so I don't know why you're laughing." Wheatley said,taking the laughing and giddling emitting from the office to be coming from the Frankenturrets.

You've got one hour! Solve it!" He said,as the monitor turns off.

Grayson gave a pitiful look at the little bots.

_Solve his puzzle for him. When he comes back, I'll hit him with a paradox._" She said,ushering him through the window and following.

Grayson picks a Frankenturret up,and places it on the button.

Ha ha, YES! I knew you'd solve it-Oh." He said.

Hello."

"_Hey! Moron!_" Glados shouts

He looks at Glados,shuttering his eyelid to imitate raising a brow.

"_Alright. Paradox time._ _This. Sentence. Is. FALSE don't think about it don't think about it..._" She said,closing her eyes.

"Um. 'TRUE'. I'll go 'true'." Wheatley responds.

_It's a paradox! There IS no answer._"

"Hey, it is GREAT seeing you guys again. Seriously. It turns out I'm a little short on test subjects right now. So this works out PERFECT." Wheatley said,avoiding that conversation.

"Hey im not done tolking to you you-"

"MOVE." Wheatley barks.

Grayson walks with Glados to the elevator,"_Alright. So my paradox idea didn't work,__And it almost killed me."_

_Luckily, by the looks of things he knows as much about test building as he does about logical contradictions._" She said.

* * *

They arrive in a chamber,with a "Moat". Well a pit. Either way it was very pitiful. "Designed this test myself. It's a little bit difficult." Wheatley said. Grayson gave a look at Glados that felt like a long-suffered grimace.

Glados sympathised,but insisted they finish the test.

"Designed this test myself. It's a little bit difficult."

Grayson walks over to the button,and pressed it,dropping a Frankenturret on a weighted button.

The proceeding moans were so lewd you'd swear his face was twisted. The sound of it put Grayson AND Glados into the same emotion,regret.

"Ohhhhh, yes. Ohhhh. Well done. Ohhhhhhh, that's tremendous." Wheatley said,panting.

After repeating the test,but no moan,which was fortunate for Grayson and Glados,they resumed for a few hours.

They eventually escape,and avoided certain death at the hands of Spike plates,and fell for another trap just to get closer.

They finally had a chance to rest,when Glados say the extent of the damage,which made her distraught. The agony in her voice was evident.

"_Oh my god. What has he done to this place?_" She asked softly. The distraghtness in her voice was clear. grayson was still walking,when Glados grabs his shoulder. "_You know, I'm not stupid. I realize you don't want to put me back in charge._"

"_You think I'll betray you. And on any other day, you'd be right._" She said.

"_The scientists were always hanging cores on me to regulate my behavior. I've heard voices all my life. But now I hear the voice of a conscience, and it's terrifying, because for the first time it's my voice._" Glados said,hugging herself. Grayson rolls his eyes in annoyance,and resumes walking. Glados interrupts his path,"_I'm being serious, I think there's something really wrong with me._"

'You think **_I_** didnt notice that already?' He thought.

Before long they found themselves at a storage room,full of cores,four of which were active. Each had a greatly differing personality,one of which was rolled off into the corner,siezing out about space or some weird crap like that,"_Corrupted cores! We're in luck._" Glados said. Grayson gestures to them as if saying,'Lucky? More like fucked. What the hell are we supposed to do with these?' Almost as if Glados had read the implied movements,she answered,"remember when i said that cores were hung on me?" Glados asked. Grayson nods. "We will corrupt him that way,and steal back my body."

A look of 'oh' struck his face.

"_You find a way to stun him, I'll send you a core, and then you attach it to him. If we do it a few times, he might become corrupt enough for another core transfer. Or if i can get them mobile...well youll figure it out._"

Grayson nods,and runs up ahead.

A lift brought him into the chamber

"Well, well, well. Welcome, to MY LAIR! Lemme just flag something up: According to the control panel light up there, the entire building's going to self destruct in about six minutes. I'm pretty sure it's a problem with the light. I think the light's on the blink. But just in case it isn't, I'm actually going to have to kill you, as discussed earlier." Wheatley said as six shields surround hus newer massive body. He was physically imposing. "So, let's call that three minutes, and then a minute break, which should leave a leisurely two minutes to figure out how to shut down whatever's starting all the fires. So anyway, that's the itinerary." He said.

Grayson quickly advanced on him,only to get smacked aside. Grayson wasnt heavily hurt,but it still hurt like a bitch to be hit by the mass of metal head on. Grayson gets up,narrowly avoiding another swing from the AI. Grayson yelps and runs as a bomb suddenly deploys from Wheatley. Grayson's vision wavers some as he used Wheatley's bombs on a pipe. "Stay still damn it!" Wheatley snarls.

"Remember when I first told you how to find that little portal thing you love so much? Well, I thought you'd die on the way, if I'm honest. All the others did."

Grayson growls,and tricks him into deploying the bomb. With odd success it worked,And the AI dangles uselessly. Glados finally turns up,with the Cores behind her,all with spindly arms and legs. "Get him!" Glados barks.

"Will there be space?" Asked Space Core

Glados rolls her eyes,"Sure,why not. Itll give me a reason to build a simulation room."

With that,Space core charged with a mighty yell,alongside his other core brothers. They all hopped onto Wheatley,and forced themselves onto him.

After being disabled,Grayson rushed to the stalemate button,but right when he reached it,it exploded. Pain returned to Grayson's senses,He rolls onto his back,and gasps for air,as Wheatley chuckles,"What!? Are you still alive? You are joking. You have got be kidding me. Well, I'm still in control, AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX THIS PLACE."

Grayson looks at the sky,at least he would get a last look at- The moon!

Grayson crawls to his portal gun,and fires at the moon.

the resulting catalyst was so violent,the room was getting sucked in. Grayson flew into Wheatley,while he was still trying to fight. After a poorly thrown punch,Wheatley was grabbed by the handles by Grayson,and dragged into the singularity,dangling only by a wire. Wheatley yelps,as his body dangled uselessly. Grayson pants,as the air burnt his skin with cold,and even with air blasting at him,he couldn't breathe.

"Let go! Let go! I'm still connected. I can pull myself in! I can still fix this!" Wheatley screams

"_I already fixed it._ _And you are NOT coming back!_" Glados snarls,with her newly attached wires she reached through the portal,reaching For Grayson,and using a manipulation claw,as it wound back to hit Wheatley.

"Oh no. Change of plans. Hold onto me. Tighter!" Wheatley yelps.

He was cut short as he was knocked into space,screaming. Grayson,was grabbed by a soft hand,back to Earth.

Grayson looks around,to find Glados collapsed next to him,as a claw delicately drags her back to the Mainframe.


End file.
